


Christmas Cheer

by 1221bookworm



Series: Moms Made Fullmetal 2018 [1]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-17
Updated: 2018-12-17
Packaged: 2019-09-20 20:05:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17029140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1221bookworm/pseuds/1221bookworm
Summary: For the Moms Made Fullmetal celebration on Tumblr. Trisha loves Christmas, and she's got plenty of cheer to share.





	Christmas Cheer

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Here’s my contribution for day one of the Moms Made Fullmetal celebration on Tumblr, honoring all the moms that made the series what is was. I love the idea of honoring the special women who gave of themselves to raise the next generation. The prompt for today was Cheer. 
> 
> A/N 2: I don’t own FMA, or any of the wonderful characters. I just get to occasionally make them uncomfortable (hopefully with happy endings!).

“Come on Van, it’s time to set up the tree.”  
“Hmm?” Hohenheim picked his head up, blinking rapidly. He pushed his glasses back into place from where they’d been planted against the book. He’d fallen asleep at his desk again. He rubbed the back of his neck tiredly. He really had to stop doing that.  
Going out into the living room, he saw Trisha settling Ed into the high chair, which she had pulled in from the kitchen and was now facing an empty expanse of wall.  
“He just woke up from his nap.” Trisha practically glowed with excitement. “There.” She managed to finally fasten the clasp as Ed squirmed. He’d already developed an unnerving habit of climbing out of his seat. “Now we’re ready.”  
Hohenheim scratched the back of his head. “What’s he doing in here? Wouldn’t it be easier to do it tomorrow while he’s asleep?”  
“Of course not.” Trisha was pulling boxes out of the closet. “We have to start the tradition early that we all do it together.”  
“He won’t remember -“  
Trisha laughed, pulling his arm to bring him into the room. “He won’t be in the way, and besides, look at how happy he is,” she gestured back at Ed who was grinning as he knocked out a rhythm by slamming the back of his shoes into the leg of his chair.  
Hohenheim shrugged, feeling himself start to smile; Trisha’s enthusiasm was infectious.  
Her energy was the only thing keeping him going an hour later when the tree was finally declared finished. Ed had gotten bored halfway through and started throwing everything in reach against the back of Hohenheim‘s head. Luckily, all the ornaments had been replaced with plastic, “child proof” ornaments for this year, and had provided more annoyance than real pain. Trisha loved it all, singing and humming the whole time. She even shuffled her way through dance steps as she moved around, hanging the ornaments on the tree.  
Hohenheim caught her hand, guiding her around in a twirl as she passed. She laughed breathlessly in surprise, ending her twirl in a hug and a sweet kiss on his cheek. He opened his mouth to tell her how much he loved her, but she was already moving over to Ed, who had scrunched up his face in preparation for one of his ear splitting cries at not being the center of attention.  
Trisha settled Ed on her hip before sliding one arm around Hohenheim to admire the tree. “It’s beautiful.”  
Hohenheim had to agree, as he returned the one armed hug. Trisha had gone with a traditional white light and ball ornament theme that he appreciated. Some of their neighbors might call it old fashioned, but it suited them just fine.  
“I nearly forgot.” Trisha rooted around in one of the boxes, pulling out a white, bell shaped ornament. “You hang it.”  
Taking it from her, Hohenheim turned the front toward him. Gold letters read ‘Baby’s First Christmas’ and underneath was engraved ‘Edward 1899’.  
He placed it prominently in the middle of the tree, where it stood out from the other ornaments. When he turned back to face Trisha, her smile had gotten even bigger. She wrapped her arm around him again, resting her head on his chest. She gave a contented sigh. “We’ll need another one next year.”  
“For Ed’s second Christmas?” Hohenheim asked, wondering how many of these ornaments would find their way onto the tree.  
“No, silly.” She turned her face up to look at him. “For Ed’s little brother or sister.”  
He opened his mouth, but no sound came out as he looked at her in shock.  
She laughed at him, so brightly even Ed turned away from the twinkling lights, adding his own small voice to the merriment only his mother seemed to feel.  
“Cheer up, Van. You have plenty of time to get used to the idea.”  
Hohenheim gave himself a little shake, sure even a century wouldn’t prepare him for another baby in the house. But watching as Trisha coo’d at Ed, bouncing him on her hip and laughing as he played with her hair, he realized that maybe he could get used to the idea.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
